Moonlit love
by epicwinston
Summary: AU A Carl and Rachel fanfic. Yeah that is right Carl X Rachel. If you like it let me know.


DC: I do not own Blazblue.  
AN: So I read a fanfic called You're the perfect example of the idiocy of youth. It gave me an idea and this pairing may work. Sorry but I have not played Blazblue in a while. They could be OOC.  
Lastly just assume that Carl and Rachel are both 16. Anyway enjoy.

"As far back as I can remember my parents have always taken me to these party nights."  
This was Carl's first thought as he entered the very large ballroom. The many paintings on the walls showed the wealth that was needed to build and run this building.  
Carl was nodding but not paying attention to his parents usual rant on how he must behave. He already knew how important manners could be.

His daydream was only stopped when his Sister Ada tapped his arm and gave him a warm smile. Carl returned it as per thier care for each other and decided to take a look around the ballroom. He saw many couples slowly danceing around in the main part of the ballroom.

Red velvet curtains were on many of the large windows which showed the clear night sky. On the ceiling there was a huge chandelier that looked very expensive. But for now Carl just wanted to relax. The travel to this lord's castle who belonged to something Alucard was tiring.

He followed his Sister to a table near one of the walls and they began to drink tea.  
"Why do we bother with this sis?" Carl asked Ada as he gazed at the many dancers.

Ada looked at her brother and said in a warm tone "Our parents just like to visit thier friends Carl." Carl was quiet, the gears in his head turning slowly.

He was looking at the people danceing and heard the music, it was a slow peacefull tone.  
Ada noticed how Carl was acting and asked "Do you want to dance Carl?"

Carl knew she was joking about how they would dance when he was young but turned her down "C'mon sis I think I'm too old for that now." he said with a smile on his face.

Ada gave a small laugh and pointed to a part of the ballroom and said "If you don't want to dance with me. Then why don't you dance with her over there?"

Carl's gaze turned to a girl who was his age. She was dressed in black and red in a gothic but regal style. With long blond hair as well. She had a very petite figure and was stareing right at Carl.  
Ada nudged her Brother and said "Go on have a talk with her and ask her for a dance. I'm sure she'll say yes."  
Slowly Carl got off his chair and walked towards the girl. All the while avoiding the people danceing.  
Finally he reached her and they did not take their eyes off each other for a second.

"Hello I...was wanting to ask if...you would like to dance?" He stammered over his words like a four year old.

The girl was quiet for a moment but gave a little smile. "Very well." and with that she offered her right hand out. Carl took it and noticed how soft and smooth her hand was. Noticeing his hesitaion the girl said "You're to take me to the dance floor."

This jerked Carl back to the real world and he nodded to her. With that they walked out onto the dance floor.  
"Let's dance in the center. My Sister says it's always the best place to dance." Carl said with nostalga.

The girl was quiet but looked at Carl as he gazed around at the other dancers. Finally Carl took her other hand and they began to dance the same way everyone else was. As they spun slowly on the spot the pair of them gazed at each other. Carl decided to make some small talk to break the ice "So what's your name?"

The girl gave a smirk and said "A gentleman always offers his name first."

Forgetting that Carl said 'My name is Carl Clover and who are you my dear?.' he felt odd talking like this but it felt right for some reason.

The girl gazed into his eyes before saying "Rachel Alucard. Very nice to meet you my dear Carl."

Now after they know each other's name Carl just remembered "So this is your parents castle?"

Rachel smirked and repiled "Very perceptive my dear Carl."

Carl chose to change the subject with "So how has the night been for you thus far? Lady Rachel."  
He had to admit he was glad for those lessons that he was given for this situation.

Rachel never took her eyes off Carl and said with a small smile "Oh rather boring. That is until I met you my dear Carl."  
At this point the pair of them smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Thier dance was in tune with the music. They revolved slowly on the spot. Finally the dance ended and the many dancers clapped and cheered. Carl looked around and smiled.

Then he turned to Rachel who said into his ears "Follow me I want to show you something."

With that Rachel grabbed Carl's hand and dragged him to a door out of the ballroom.  
Ada had watched the whole thing with warmth and thought inwardly "He's grown." and left the ballroom to retire for the night.  
Carl and Rachel walked through many hallways and doors.

At last Rachel and Carl reached a balcony. The view it gave was grand. The full moon looked huge and the forest below went on, never ending.  
The pair of them leaned on the balcony. Both of them were lit by the pale moonlight.  
"This view is huge!" Carl said with shock.

Rachel smirked and said "I often come here to enjoy the moonlight." Carl turned to look at Rachel and again thier eyes never parted.  
Rachel then suddenly walked up to Carl so that thier noses were almost touching.  
Carl was speechless and could only listen as Rachel said "I desire to be with you. My dear Carl."

And with that there lips met in a passionite kiss that could only be described as tasteing the greatest chocolate in the world.  
Carl's eyes were wide as a dinner plate which contrast the closed in bliss eyes of Rachel.  
After a few seconds of this Carl's eyes finally shut and embraced the sweet taste of the kiss.

He barely knew this girl but for reasons unknown this felt so right.  
At last thier kiss ended and they pulled back but thier right hands were entiwined.  
Rachel had a small grin on her face and Carl did the same.  
Right now they felt higher than the sky and nothing could beat this feeling.

So what do you think? I hope this pairing could work given some time and other fanfics. Please read and review and Tell your pals :).


End file.
